Three Dragons War
by Boltstriker
Summary: Long ago, two princes fought a great war with the power of two mighty dragons, but a dark force is lingering, trailing in their path. The Tale of the Three Dragons is a story that has been told and told again throughout history, but now three heroes of the modern age must relive this age-old tale of despair. DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT NINTENDO OR GAMEFREAK. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.
1. Prologue

Three Dragons War: Prologue

One thousand years ago, two princes lived together in the lost city of Relica. On a day like no other, an old man approached the Relic Castle with two gifts, one for each brother. In his right hand was a white stone, and in his left, a black stone. In return, the man wished for their sister's hand in marriage. The princes scoffed at his offer, and turned him away from the castle. However, the man fashioned a new third stone and returned to the castle, disguised a beggar, and offered this stone to the sister, who was much kinder than her older brothers. She took the stone in hand and turned it over twice, when it began to glow, and she assumed the form of a great ice dragon. Greatly impressed with her gift, she took the man into the castle as a resident magician, and he accepted with much pleasure. Shortly thereafter, he asked the sister to persuade her brothers to take the two stones from before, and with much effort, they begrudgingly took the stones.

The sister instructed the two princes to turn the stones twice in hand, but when they did as she instructed, she began to split in two. Her form was ripped in half, and the first brother assumed the form of a powerful white dragon, and the second brother assumed the form of a mighty black dragon. The man laughed at her demise, as his plan was to start a war with her death, and he disappeared to a far-off place. Both blaming each other for their sister's death, the two brothers turned against themselves and incited a civil war, leaving Relica in ruins. For many years, the war raged, taking many casualties and ravaging many lands, destroying the wildlife and population. Abhorred at their doing, the brothers agreed to seal their powers inside the stones from their youth, and buried them outside the ruined Relic Castle. Left without leadership and power, the nation of Relica was lost to history, never to be seen or mentioned again.

One hundred years later, a dark and disturbing force surfaced in the north, terrorizing the villages and destroying the towns. She is still here. She is always here.


	2. Black and White

Chapter 1: Black and White

"ETHAN BLACK YOU GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Mom, I'm coming!"

The clock read 9:00 AM, and Ethan Black realized he had missed his appointment with Professor Juniper. Today was supposed to be the day he got a Pokemon, and now he was going to miss it. He secretly wished Cheren and Bianca had missed their appointments too.

Black thundered down the stairs, groggily as ever, to see his mother, Cheren, and Bianca all looking at him disapprovingly.

"Rise and shine, idiot," Bianca snarled. It was very uncharacteristic of her to be this angry, since she was normally light-hearted and cheery.

"What's got you all in a fuss?" Black asked in response.

"Professor Juniper just left the lab five minutes ago, but you were too busy sleeping to even consider about how we would feel. We were supposed to get our Pokemon together!" Bianca said angrily.

Cheren sighed, then took out a big blue box. "Bianca, give it a rest. She gave me the box as she left."

He opened the box to reveal three shining Pokeballs, each resting in a place with a nameplate. On the far left was Snivy, in the middle was Tepig, and on the far right was Oshawott.

"Well, take them out," Bianca said, suddenly cheery again.

Cheren opened the Pokeballs to reveal the three cutest Pokemon Black had ever seen. He instantly felt an attraction to Oshawott, since it was blue, his favorite color, and it immediately started pelting Cheren with his shell, which Black liked.

"Well, you'd better pick one quick," said Black's mom, and he scooped up Oshawott in his hands.

"I'm going to call you . . . Splash," Black said.

Bianca took Tepig in her arms, hugging it tightly and whispering, "You'll be all right, Porky."

"Nicknames are for the weak," Cheren scoffed as he knelt down in front of Snivy. "Come on, we've got some training to do."

"Don't you want to have a battle?" Mom asked.

"Ooh, I'd love a battle!" Bianca squealed, and she confronted Black. "If Porky beats your Oshawott, you owe me 20 dollars. _Love you_ ," she added over-excitedly.

After a quick battle, Splash easily defeated Porky, and Cheren decided it was his turn.

"Snivy has an advantage over _Splash_. There's no way you can beat me."

But alas, Splash once again defeated his opponent, and it was clear to the three friends who the best battler was. Cheren and Bianca left in defeat, and Black went outside to prepare for his journey.

"This is it, Splash. This is where our life begins."

Five days later, Black had made significant progress throughout the Pokemon League, as well as uncovering the operations of a secret organization called Team Plasma. After a brief escapade with them in the Pinwheel Forest, Black and Splash, along with the other team members, made their way across Skyarrow Bridge.

"Woah, it's better than I imagined!" Black exclaimed, and Splash – the Dewott – nodded in agreement.

"Nice, huh?" asked someone familiar. Burgh stepped out in front of Black, holding his arms outstretched in welcome. "Great city we have here, I tell you. Sometimes I just come out here at sunset and paint the skyline all night long. Come see me at the gym on West Street – I'll be back in a few hours or so."

After a day of exploring and eating many Casteliacones, Black decided to check into a hotel for the night, and he found one on Mode Street. He deposited all his Pokemon except Splash, who preferred to stay with his trainer at night, with the hotel staff, and he checked into Room 625.

Black opened the door to find that the room was already occupied. Sitting on the couch was a girl who looked no older than sixteen, the same as Black, who was wearing frayed jean shorts, a white tanktop, and a pink and white cap that somewhat covered her long, frizzy brown hair.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked angrily.

"Your room? I checked into here just this evening!" Black retorted.

"Well . . . umm . . . I might have, kind of sort of . . . lived here without the hotel knowing for about three months," the girl stuttered.

"Get out!"

"Wait, wait, just let me stay, please. There's two bedrooms, and I've got nowhere else to go."

"Fine, I guess I'm only staying the one night anyway. What's your name anyway?"

"Hilda White, but you can just call me White. And yours?"

"Ethan Black, but you can just call me Black."

The morning came early, and Black packed up his stuff from the night while White was still sleeping. He pulled on his black shirt and jeans, and then his blue jacket, and finally the cap he'd been wearing for years, and tried to sneak out at dawn.

"Where are you going? It's like the middle of the night?"

White was standing in the doorway in pajamas.

"I told you I was only staying one night," Black said hurriedly.

"Can I go with you? My family in Icirrus kicked me out, and I'm broke. Just let me tag along with you and I promise I won't be too annoying."

Black thought long and hard about this – he wouldn't mind having a female companion, but White seemed so awkward, annoying, and just plain ugly. He didn't think having White around would have many benefits, but there wouldn't be any costs either. An internal battle started to rage in his mind.

 _She'd be nice to have around_.

 _No she wouldn't. She's ugly, for one._

 _What does appearance matter? She's got a great personality, I bet._

 _Stop kidding yourself. You saw her last night, with her_ " _Oh please, don't make me go out and do something with my life."_

 _She's not even ugly. In fact, she's kind of cute._

 _You're lying to yourself._

 _No, you are._

 _No, you._

 _No, you._

 _No, you. . ._

As Black's mind turned into a breeding ground of schoolyard insults, he decided to act on instinct, and was appalled by the words that came out of his mouth.  
"Sure, you can come along."

"Yay! Thank you so very much, Black! I'll go get Nimbi!" White hugged him in excitement, then pulled away and burst into her bedroom.

 _What have you done?_

 _What have I done? What have you done?_

 _Shut up._

 _You shut up._

Black waited for a moment, wondering why his mind was so immature at the moment. He then pondered the possibilities of having White tag along on his journey to become Pokemon Master, or maybe even something better. He saw her at first helping him catch Pokemon, and giving him tips on how to beat gyms and trainers and stuff. She and he were climbing up Victory Road, beating the Champion, travelling to faraway regions, meeting famous people, and doing all sorts of fun stuff. But then, he saw a different and albeit entirely possible alternate timeline, in which she hindered his journey and caused accidents and gave advice that backfired and he eventually gave up hope. Black was sincerely hoping the former would occur, but with what he saw of White, the latter was more likely.

"I've made a terrible mistake."


End file.
